In one particular application, the product is of the gel or cream type, for example for use in cosmetics or for pharmaceutical treatments. More particularly, the example dispensing system may be suitable for the application of a product such as a lip gloss or a lip care product.
Dispensing systems comprising a member for extracting a product packaged in a bottle are known, for example consisting of a pump, which has a body rigidly connected to said bottle in order to be supplied with product and a nozzle over said body. In particular, the extracting member is suitable for being actuated by means of reversible movement of the nozzle along a downward and upward axial stroke for product dispensing and intake, respectively.
Conventionally, the movement of the nozzle is actuated by a push button which is mounted on the upper end of the nozzle, said push button having a dispensing orifice connected to said nozzle and an upper axial bearing area.
The document KR-2010/001 0657 envisages a laterally mounted push button in relation to the nozzle of a pump, said push button interacting with two ribs formed on said nozzle so that a radial movement of said push button causes an engagement of said nozzle along the dispensing stroke thereof.